Paopu
by oblivion's pen
Summary: [preKH] Riku smiles that dark angel smile. You want to share it with me, don't you? [Riku.Sora][oneshot]


I do not own.

Gah.

Pairing(s): Riku.Sora (minor onesided Kairi.Sora)  
Summary: Riku smiles that dark angel smile. "You want to share it with me, don't you?"

* * *

sticky sweet

It is nighttime, and the crescent moon is glowing white against the dark canvas of the nighttime sky. Small twinkling stars are scattered across the endless midnight, glowing dimly but surely. The sound of waves breaking upon the shore is soft, soothing, but the sapphire-eyed Sora cannot fall asleep.

He stares out of his window with a mild look, one of frustration and boredom. He's tired, so tired, but he can't fall asleep. Not yet--not until _he_ comes.

Brushing back his burnt-cinnamon locks, Sora falls back onto his bed once more, trying to close his eyes and will himself to sleep. But will and determination can only go so far, and they certainly as hell cannot match up to Sora's need to see Riku. The boy sighs, wondering when it was that he started having such strange feelings for his older friend. Was it at that one time at the beach, when they were wrestling in the sand, and Riku had climbed on top of Sora? Or was it that other time at the pier, when Riku had saved Sora from falling into the water by pulling him close?

Sora shakes his head, splaying his fingers across his face. He doesn't like thinking about these things: if Riku found out, what would the older boy say? Would Riku tease Sora like he always has? Or would he reject Sora with full-on intensity?

After all, the thought that Riku would accept Sora's feelings has never entered the sapphire-eyed boy's mind.

"Sora?"

The younger boy sits up immediately, almost careening into Riku as he blinks, eyes wide. "Riku!" _He must've gotten in while I had my eyes shut_...

Riku frowns. His aquamarine eyes soften, and he brushes some loose strands away from Sora's eyes. The moonlight is flooding onto him, and his pale skin and silver hair seem heightened by the light. Riku looks ethereal at nighttime. "Sora, were you sleeping? I didn't mean to come this late tonight. I had to stop by the pier to get something." Sora tilts his head to the right ever so slightly in questioning.

"What were you getting, Riku?" he asks, shifting his position so that he is sitting in front of Riku. The older boy pauses for a moment, giving Sora a look that says, 'you sure you want to know?' Sora pouts. "Ri-_ku_, tell me!" Riku shrugs, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small star-shaped fruit. It is light yellow, with small green markings streaking on each side. "A paopu fruit?"

All of a sudden, Sora can't stop thinking about sharing it--not with Kairi (_kind, sweet Kairi_) but with Riku (_teasing, flirtatious Riku_).

Riku smiles that dark angel smile. "You want to share it with me, don't you?" he accuses in a playful fashion. But his aquamarine eyes are perfectly serious, waiting for an answer. The right answer. Sora flushes, light red creeping up onto his cheeks.

"I-I do not!" protests Sora. _Lie._

"Oh?" Riku asks, pulling back and acting nonchalant. But he's not casual, not at all, because dark hurt flashes through his eyes. "So you want to share it with Kairi, then? If you do, you can have this one--"

"No!" Sora shouts. Oops, too loud, and now footsteps are coming up the stairs. Quickly, in a flurry of blankets, Sora gets underneath them, with Riku lying next to him, perfectly still. Sora feels nervous; not because his mother is coming up the stairs, but because he can feel Riku's warm hand against the flesh of his slim hips, holding him still.

The door to Sora's room opens, and yellow light comes flooding into the room. "Honey, are you alright?"

Riku's grip tightens, and Sora almost lets out a squeak. "I'm okay, mom."

A dubious look from his mother, but she sighs as if to say 'boys will be boys.' "Alright, Sora. Call me if you need anything."

The door swings to a close with a small click, and both of the boys wait until the footsteps disappear from their ears. Riku sits up, smoothing his hair and grinning at Sora. "That was close," he murmurs. Then there is silence as Sora sits up as well, staring at Riku.

Kairi. Lovable, sweet, pretty Kairi.

Riku. Handsome, confident, affectionate Riku.

Sora bites his lower lip cutely. He wants to share the paopu fruit with Riku. He wants to, really. But...

"Riku, would you ever hate me?"

The older boy is taken off-guard, surprise showing on his features. "What have I ever done to make you think I hate you?" Riku inquires, confused. He furrows his brow in thought, crossing his well-muscled arms.

"No, no," Sora says, "_would_ you ever hate me?"

"Oh," Riku mutters. Then the older boy snickers, laughter shaking his body. Sora pouts, flushing red again.

"What's so funny?" he demands angrily.

Riku is still laughing, and Sora watches. Riku doesn't laugh very often, so this is an enjoyment, even if Riku happens to be laughing at _him_. When the older boy _finally_ stops shaking with laughter, he gives Sora a rare smile. "I could _never_ hate you, Sora. You're my best friend."

There is relief at those words, but also a mild disappointment. _Just friends...?_

"Now..." The seriousness has returned to Riku's voice. The silver-haired, aquamarine-eyed teen leans in closely to his friend's face, until their lips are just centimeters away. Sora wants to pull back, to hide himself from that intense gaze, but he can't. All there is in this space is Riku and him, him and Riku. "Do you want to share it? Truthfully, Sora."

Sora squeezes his eyes shut, blushing horribly. His hand finds its way to Riku's shirt, and he holds on to it childishly. "Yes," he answers in a tiny voice. "I...I want to share it with Riku." Riku blinks before grinning widely. Taking the paopu fruit and pulling open the skin, he stares at the golden, grapefruit-looking fruit inside. Sora looks away, still blushing, not believing that he just admitted the truth.

"We have to share it the right way, Sora," Riku says softly, "if you want to be together forever." And Sora closes his eyes as Riku lowers his head, silver-hair tickling Sora's cheeks as their lips meet oh-so softly. Sora's eyes shoot open, wide and unsure, but Riku smiles against his lips. Then a strange drowsiness comes over the younger boy, and his eyelids feel like they weigh a ton. Sora's eyes shut close, and only the sensation of Riku's lips pressing against his exists.

A small sensation licks across his lower lip, and Sora gasps, mouth opening as Riku takes his opportunity. His tongue presses a small piece of the paopu fruit to Sora's mouth, and the younger pulls away, swallowing the fruit and panting. The fruit is sweet, so sweet, with a hint of tangy spiciness at the end.

There is no sound but Sora's breathing.

Riku stares at him with an unknown look, something that Sora can't understand. "There's still a chance to back out, Sora," whispers Riku softly. Riku holds the other piece of the paopu fruit in his hand, which he has yet to eat. "When I eat this, you have to be with me forever." To force some levity into the thick air, Riku adds with a small chuckle, "And that's going to be a pain."

Sora leans in towards Riku, resting his head on Riku's shoulder. "I want to be with Riku," Sora murmurs. "It's okay. I want to be with Riku. Forever." So Sora grasps Riku's hand and takes the paopu fruit, pressing it to the older boy's lips. Riku opens his mouth obediently, taking in the fruit and swallowing, before licking Sora's fingers clean.

"Together," Sora says, his voice growing softer and less audible as he falls asleep, head still on Riku's shoulder. Riku pauses, holding Sora to him, enjoying the warmth emanating off the younger's body.

"Forever."

* * *

This didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, haha.

Oh well...I must live with the crappiness and disappointment...

.oblivion's pen


End file.
